Fort Concho
, |coordinates=31.452664, -100.429029 |rating= |map= |16}} }} Fort Concho in San Angelo, Texas, was built in 1861 to protect the numerous roads and passages from "Comancheros". Background The Fort was Strategically placed so that no fewer then Five roads would pass by it, Each of these roads were used for carrying supplies to other forts or to towns. Fort Concho did not get off to a great start, the Position of the fort was disputed and the Original location for the fort was rejected, But only after everyone had moved their supplies there. In a hurry the people quickly constructed some headquarters and the fort became active from that point (Whilst it was still in construction). To make things worst, The builders had discovered that they used the wrong type of bricks for the area, and that these bricks easily Eroded away, And so they had to restart construction. Twenty Two years later in 1882 when the fort was abandoned, It had still not finished being built. Despite the Havoc concerning the Construction, The Fort saw some of the Biggest battles in the area, and came out victorious. The Activities of the fort eventually crushed the Illegal Comanchero Movement, After this however. It was deemed Obsolete and abandoned, The construction workers also left. But during the 1920's, People decided to restore the fort and Complete its construction, Making it the best preserved fort in Texas today. Its now surrounded by a Suburban area of San Angelo named "The Fort Addition" Despite this however it is still a listed national landmark. James Cunningham Second Sergeant James Cunningham, He was also the only soldier known ever to die at Fort Concho, An Irishman. Whilst Cunningham was a good and Respectful soldier. He was also an Extreme Alcoholic, Eventually his habit grew too bad he was Acquitted from the fort. Cunninghams Condition deteriorated after that, worried that he would never see the friends he made at the fort again. When he discovered that he was going to die of liver disease he asked the Fort that he spend his last days in Fort Concho's Headquarters so that he could see his friends again. He spent about two months living in the Headquarters before he died there. Since that point, The ghost of James Cunningham has been seen Walking around the Headquarters Building, Although it wasn't until after the Fort had been Restored and the HQ turned into a Museum that the ghost was Identified. He is most frequently seen as a figure in the Headquarter Window as Women approach the HQ. George Dunbar Champlain George Dunbar was one of the Soldiers who was Stationed and Lived at Fort Concho, He lived in one of the Rows and had a Family, A wife and six children. However, When He was ordered to Work at the Sister Fort, Fort Sill. His Family had to stay at Fort Concho because at the time, Fort Sill was being Besieged. He did however say that he would soon return. Some Months later however, General Umble, The General whom Dunbar had worked under. Came to Fort Concho. He Delivered bad news that, Although Fort Sill had survived. Chaplain Dunbar had not. This was awful news for the Dunbar family, But they were allowed to stay and live In the fort. To this day, Throughout the fort you can Hear George Dunbars Voice echoing throughout some rooms, It is said that his ghost had returned to the fort to be with his family. Occasionally Dunbars Voice is accompanied by an Unidentified Female voice. Believed to be his wife Edith Grierson The ghost of Edith Grierson has been seen throughout the grounds. She has been known to move things and is often accompanied by the sound of someone playing Jacks. Edith Grierson was the 12 year old daughter of Colonel Benjamen Grierson. She lived on the fort with her family in one of the residential areas of the fort. Tragically, Edith fell ill and became bed stricken in one of the upper rooms. Only a couple of days after her twelve birthday, she passed away. Ever since then, the ghost of Edith Grierson has been seen in the room in which she had died. Its said that when someone enters the room, she can be seen playing Jacks, then will turn her head towards the person and smile. This is the only reported action she is known to have ever done to acknowledge someone in the room. Ranald MacKenzie Colonel Ranald MacKenzie was the Commander of Fort Concho Throughout its lifetime, During his reign there he Completely wiped out the Comanchero movement, Starting in 1872 When he took there Largest camp by surprise, Completely laying waste to the camp, in the battle, none of his men where hurt. 23 Comancheros where killed and the 123 where taken Prisoner. Though they where later displaced to Fort Sill. The Comanchero's retaliated however, On September 27th of the same year. Commander MacKenzie woke up and looked into the Vally below the fort to discover that it was Filled with Comanchero's waiting to attack. He orders a sudden attack and, despite the fact that he did not have the element of Surprise this time, He still won. The rather Gruesome aftermath of the battle however was the thousands of rotting Livestock that then Surrounded the fort. Ranald MacKenzie Never left Fort Concho, Even when it was abandoned. He remained to live in the 'Officers Row' Where he lived, He later died away from the fort. Since then, Colonel Ranald MacKenzies ghost has been seen and heard all over the Fort, It is regarded as the forts most active and Famous ghost. He is often seen in the Officers Row where he lived and is often Heard through the Sound of Cracking Knuckles, a habit he was known for. Category:Haunted Forts